clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Rallo Tubbs
Montclair "Rallo" Tubbs is a main character on the animated sitcom The Cleveland Show. He's the biological son of Donna & her ex-husband, Robert. He has one biological sister, Roberta. As a result of his mother marrying Cleveland, Rallo has gained Cleveland Brown Jr. as a step-brother. His best friends are Julius and Walt. Despite his age, and the fact his father has been mostly absent most of his life, Rallo behaves much like Robert, behaving at times like a very articulate thug, and hormonally charged. He seems to get along fairly well with his mother Donna and has a normal love/hate relationship with Roberta, who at times seems to neglect him, yet at other times speaks to him as if an intellectual equal. With the new arrivals of Cleveland and Cleveland Jr. Rallo has shown some initial reluctance to accept both into his life, actively insulting them, and insulting their weight. However, he warms up to Cleveland, who manages to teach him how to handle checking out the girls in his kindergarten class. When Cleveland inadvertently kills the family dog, Rallo is devastated by the loss, but comes to respect Cleveland for all the work he did in trying to 'find him' when Rallo thought the dog was merely missing, as well as the effort Cleveland put into trying to be a good parent to Roberta. Despite being younger than his new step-brother Cleveland Jr. Rallo seems to take a more aggressive hand in their interaction, openly insulting Jr. However, this seems to just be Rallo's way of addressing people in general, and not done with any deep malice intended. In fact, their relationship is showing promise of being a decently caring one at this point. In Birth of a Salesman both Roberta and Rallo are disturbed by how clean and attentive Cleveland Jr. is in regards to Donna's parental requests. Initially annoyed at him making them look bad, they become sympathetic when they realize that he never accepted his parent's divorce, and has been doing all he can to avoid giving into his sorrow. Together Rallo and Roberta do all they can to help Cleveland Jr. let his feelings out and at the same time, they accept him as their brother. He might be racist towards Jewish people, as discovered in Ladies' Night, but later becomes racist towards white people after learning of the history of slavery in the United States. Rallo then go on rants to kill and harm white people, but changes his stance once he sees that the Krinklesac family are not racists and are not responsible for owning slaves. His favorite meal consists of fish sticks and tater tots, and, before his step-father moved in, he sat at the head of the dinner table. Hobbies He likes kickball, super sugar crisps and looking at naked celebrities on the internet. He is also quite good at speed stacking, able to stack cups into three complex structures in under nine seconds. He has a thing for the ladies and with Cleveland's help has discovered a less obvious way to check out the girls in his kindergarten class at Harper Elementary School. Rallo seems to be very fond of pets. While Meadowlark Lemon was alive, he was shown playing with it the most, and seemed to react the strongest to his death. He also immediately loves Rockwell, a fish that he wins at Stoolfest. Style Rallo's knowledge of adult situations and other areas not commonly known by a small child makes his character similar to Stewie Griffin of Family Guy. This has been noticed by characters in the show; In You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown, Freight Train calls Rallo "Black Stewie". Unlike Stewie, there is no question about Rallo's sexual orientation, and also unlike Stewie who wants to kill Lois, Rallo loves his mother, but like Stewie, Rallo hates his father or ''step''father for that matter. Due to his age, the other members of the family can understand Rallo fully, unlike Stewie. Rallo strongly dislikes his new father, being in a similar situation as other children with step-fathers who feel that they had no say in the matter. He will also do almost anything to get what he wants, breaking his leg and getting a metal rod inserted at a hospital simply to get to switch rooms with Cleveland. Although as the series go on he seems to like him more and has warmed up to him Rallo has had at least one relationship, with Candice West. His 'smooth' moves caught Candice's eye almost instantly, but soon Candice took charge in the relationship, something Rallo didn't take to very well. He simply ditched her one night at a restaurant while she was in the bathroom. Internal links *The Cleveland Show *Mike Henry Category:Brown Family Category:Tubbs Family